


Solidarity

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2015 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Gen, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, Notes, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two kinds of notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day five of JWP, which I'm writing now because I missed it yesterday due to work. The prompt was "Note to Self."

“No Absolutely not. Sherlock Holmes was a brilliant man, not some con artist or evil mastermind. He _solved_ crimes, he didn’t orchestrate them.”

Donovan scoffs from the corner of Lestrade’s office, a harsh sound that sets John’s teeth on edge.

“You’re still under his spell, huh? Even after he _admitted_ it all to you, even after he flung himself off a roof rather than face the consequences?”

“Donovan--”

“No, Lestrade,” she says, shaking her head. “I need to understand this. How can you be so gullible? He was _nothing_ , John. A madman, who got off on other peoples’ pain. Not a hero.”

John looks to Lestrade, head high. “Are we finished?”

Lestrade clears his throat, shoots a glare in Donovan’s direction, and stands. “Yeah. I’ll walk you out.”

Silence stands between them as they walk out of the office, wait in the lift. It’s only when they reach the street and John is getting ready to offer a goodbye and turn away that Lestrade speaks.

“How do you do it?” he asks. “I know Sherlock was the real thing, but even I...I hear the things everyone says and I just--”

“He told me it was his note,” John interrupts. “All the utter _bollocks_ he said, about creating Moriarty, that’s what he wanted everyone to think. Wanted _me_ to think. But I went back to 221B, to get some things. And, well.” John breaks himself off and laughs weakly. “It’s what you leave behind that means the most, right?”

Lestrade nods. “Two kind of notes.”

“Exactly. And the physical evidence, the half-finished experiments and thousands of pieces of paper with case notes and monographs and the texts in my inbox with requests for hydrochloric acid or deductions about my date, that’s worth more than any last minute, so-called confession.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ con crit always welcome!


End file.
